Research Plantility/Researches
This is a page of the stuff you can research inside Research Plantillity. Researches Peashooter Researches Research 1: Makes it only cost 75 sun. Cost: 50 Coins Research 2: Makes it shoot slightly faster. Cost: 100 Coins Research 3: Makes its peas deal 2 damage. Cost: 200 Coins Research 4: Turns it into a Flaming Pea which´s Peas deal 4 damage, 12 if passing trough a Napalm Torchwood. Cost: 500 Coins Research 5: Makes it shoot a whole ambush of flaming peas, but shooting speed decreases. Cost: 1300 Coins Sunflower Researches Research 1: Makes it cost 25 sun. Cost: 60 Coins Research 2: Produces sun slightly faster. Cost: 120 Coins Research 3: Makes it´s sun worth 50. Cost: 200 Coins Research 4: Produces its sun EVEN faster. Cost: 600 Coins Research 5: Makes its sun worth 75. Cost: 900 Coins Wall-Nut Researches Research 1: Makes it cost 25 sun. Cost: 80 Coins Research 2: Makes it tougher by 10 bites. Cost: 100 Coins Research 3: Makes it invincible for 10 seconds after being planted. Cost: 100 Coins Research 4: Zombies that chew it get 4 damage/4sec. Cost: 200 Coins Research 5: Zombies that chew it get 7 Damage/3sec. Cost: 800 Coins Potato Mine Researches Has none. Snow Pea Researches Research 1: Makes it cost 125 sun. Cost: 90 Coins Research 2: Makes it shoot slightly faster. Cost: 175 Coins Research 3: Makes its peas deal 2.5 damage. Cost: 250 Coins Research 4: Peas pierce trough 3 zombies. Cost: 540 Coins Research 5: Zombies have a 30% chance to be frozen. Cost: 900 Coins Chomper Researches Research 1: Makes it cost 125 sun. Cost: 70 Coins Research 2: Makes it chew only 30sec. Cost: 140 Coins Research 3: Makes its chew deal 10 damage against Gargs. Decreases chew speed of them a little bit tho. Cost: 700 Coins Research 4: Makes it chew only 25sec. Cost: 600 Coins Research 5: Can eat up to 5 zombies at once. Cost: 1200 Coins Repeater Researches Research 1: Makes it cost 175 sun. Cost: 60 Coins Research 2: Makes it shoot slightly faster. Cost: 220 Coins Research 3: Makes its peas deal 2 damage. Cost: 500 Coins Research 4: Peas can now split into 2 tiny peas. Cost: 700 Coins Research 5: 30% chance to shoot 2 Giant Peas which split into 4 normal peas. Cost: 1600 Puff-Shroom researches Research 1: Makes it recharge really fast. Cost: 50 coins. Research 2: Makes it shoot slightly faster. Cost: 100 Coins Research 3: Makes its spores pass trough 3 zombies. Cost: 120 COins Research 4: Spores can now posion. Cost: 200 Coins. Research 5: Spores can now slow down.Cost: 600 Coins. Sun-Shroom researches Research 1: Makes it free. Cost: 60 Coins Research 2: Makes it produce slightly faster. Cost: 110 Coins. Research 3: Makes its sun worth 25 if small, 50 if grown up. Cost: 200 Coins Research 4: Makes it produce EVEN faster. Cost: 250 Coins Research 5: Has 3 stages of growth, Gives 75 sun if FULLY grown to the 3rd stage. Cost: 600 Coins Fume-Shroom researches Research 1: Makes it cost 50 sun. Cost: 75 Coins Research 2: Makes it shoot slightly faster. Cost: 125 Coins Research 3: Increases range. Cost: 125 coins. Research 4: Transforms into Goop-Shroom which deals 3 damage and slows. Research 5: If you click on it, slows all zombies on screen and posions them. Sun-Shooter researches Research 1: Burns zombies. Cost: 100 Coins Research 2: Makes it shoot slightly faster. Cost: 150 coins. Research 3: Burns trough 5 zombies. Cost: 400 Coins. Research 4: Deals 5 damage. Cost: 900 Coins. Research 5: If you click on it, What happens will be, the sun comes really close, and there will be fire everywhere. Every zombie will be set on fire and damaged REALLY heavily. It also hurts a few plants too though. Cost: 2000 Coins. Spreadsplit researches Research 1: Peas shoot out bodyparts faster. Cost: 200 Coins. Research 2: Costs 350 Sun. Cost: 150 Coins. Research 3: Bodyparts deal twice as much damage. Cost: 600 Coins. Research 4: Shoots twice as much Bodyparts. Cost: 1500 Coins. Research 5: Can suck up 3 Zombies. Cost: 2500 Coins. Threepeater Researches Research 1: Costs 275 sun. Cost: 200 Coins. Research 2: Shoots faster. Cost: 350 coins. Research 3: Peas deal 2 damage. Cost: 500 Coins. Research 4: Launches 6 peas, 2 at each row. Cost: 700 Coins. Research 5: Peas split into 4 tiny peas. Cost: 1500 Coins. More to come!